


The Old Language Of Love

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: She sees him as so much more than the monster from New York.





	The Old Language Of Love

It had been a while since when she had been sitting in her apartment watching the horrors going on over in New York. The whole thing had been fully covered by every tv station there was, and there was no way she could have ignored it. It was a long time since then now, yet she still couldn’t forget the look on Loki’s face as the camera once had gotten a sharp glimpse of him. He had this wicked grin plastered on his lips and that dark look in his eyes, which now had been stuck behind her eyelids ever since. It was hard seeing him like that, like some monster with no other form of emotion than hatred and jealousy. If only he could just be like he was with her. Charming, soft, loving. But no. Now everyone in the world believed he was some monster, out to destroy the human race. Now you are probably wondering what kind of connection she had, or has -take it as you will-, with Loki in the first place. 

It all started a few years back before Thor even had sat his foot in Midgard. Now, this was something Loki had done. He’d been curious about the realms and had been travelling aimlessly through each of them when he finally walked upon the ground of the blue planet. He had landed up north, in the country where he had once been a part of the great religion of the country. Norway. 

This was and still is a country with no mercy from the weather, freezing cold in the winter and when summer comes around, the cold is still kind of there. Loki had the misfortune of stepping onto the land when the snow went as high as your mid-thigh and the cold were nibbling at your skin at every chance it got. She had found him out there, in the cold. Standing there with not the warmest of clothes, but still not freezing his butt off. Which was a weird sight really, so of course she had to go over to say hello. 

«Unnskyld, men er det ikke bedre at du får på deg litt mer klær?» She asked in Norwegian at first, Loki looking at her with a questioning look, he had never heard someone speak something that close to the old language before, although he did not understand a single word. So when he didn’t answer her, only looked at her with a questioning look, she tried with english instead. 

«Excuse me, sir, but isn’t it better if you would get some more clothes on you?» This time Loki understood just well, his signature smirk finding its way to his lips. 

«I’m quite fine actually, but it would be good to come inside though, away from the constant fall of snow.» So being the kind person she was, she invited him to her home, making him a cup of tea, giving him some food. 

Now Loki didn’t leave after that, he actually stayed the night, and the next and the next… 

He had been nothing but kind to the Midgardian, trying to charm her and flirt at every given opportunity, and she appreciated it, glad to have some good company for once. It didn’t take long before they ended up in the same bed before they shared kisses, Loki sneaking some extras here and there. She fell deeply for the god, who told her stories of his home, of his adventures and of his family. And she did the same to him, although to say, he was much more exciting than hers if she could say so herself. Then there came a time when Loki had to go, saying he just needed to go back to Asgard for a little while, promising to come back. 

This was the last time she had seen him, 4 years ago, with that gentle look in his eyes and a genuine smile. 

The last words that slipped out of his mouth before he disappeared were; «I love you, Y/n.“


End file.
